


Tie you up

by Shikku



Series: Constants [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time, back when his relationship with Ryan was new, that Mikey was intrigued and somewhat amused by Ryan's love for scarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie you up

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by turps, and her love for this pairing. Also because she mentioned hipbones and sex and skinny boys.

There was a time, back when his relationship with Ryan was new, that Mikey was intrigued and somewhat amused by Ryan's love for scarves. Now there is a drawer in their dresser filled to the brim with scarves of all colors and materials.

Mikey has a few favorites. There is the forest green one made from the softest wool that Ryan always wears in the winter. Then there is the dark blue cotton one that reaches Ryan's waist even when it's wrapped around that long neck three times.

But Mikey's all time favorite is a set of black silk scarves. He loves the way the color contrasts against Ryan's pale skin when Mikey ties his wrists and ankles to the bed and then takes his time exploring Ryan's body. It's something Mikey doubts he is ever going to tire of.

Right now, Ryan is on his back, tied up and pale and hard, panting, and Mikey is once again, always, surprised by the trust Ryan shows him by allowing this.

Mikey decides to reward him by trailing wet open mouthed kisses up Ryan's left leg, paying special attention to the soft and sensitive skin behind the knee. When he reaches Ryan's crotch Mikey just places a soft kiss to the head of Ryan's cock, long and pretty as the rest of Ryan, before repeating the path up the right leg.

Next he focuses his attention on drawing each of Ryan's long fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking and scraping them lightly with his teeth. by the time he is done with both hands Ryan is begging and cursing an moaning.

Mikey loves him like this, when the sounds coming from those full lips are far from their usual monotone. When Ryan lets go.

Ryan's eyes are firmly shut, but they snap open when Mikey uncaps the bottle of lube, going impossibly wide with surprise when instead of preparing Ryan Mikey prepares himself. Then Mikey straddles Ryan, carefully because they are both nearly skin and bones and it is not unusual for them to end up bruised during sex.

Mikey reaches behind himself, takes hold of Ryan's cock and sinks down slowly, enjoying the burn and pausing only when Ryan is all the way in him.

Ryan is biting his lower lip, eyes screwed shut against the pleasure and he is whimpering quietly, a sound that never fails to make Mikey smile and feel proud of himself even after three years.

Then he moves and the sounds Ryan makes aren't quiet at all, soon joined by Mikey's and it's really been way too long since Ryan fucked him.

Mikey keeps it slow, Ryan's hipbones sharp against his ass and it is familiar and perfect. When he feels Ryan is close, his hips stuttering Mikey unties his hands and they are on him in a heartbeat, one hand curling around Mikey's cock and the other grabbing at his hip, pulling him down on Ryan's cock.

Mikey comes with a shout, barely notices when Ryan comes a second later and somehow manages to fall sideways on the bed, almost elbowing Ryan in the process.

When he gets his breath back and it feels like his legs can actually support his weight Mikey makes himself move to untie the binds around Ryan's legs, then goes to the bathroom for a wet towel to clean them both. He takes his time cleaning Ryan who is asleep, mouth slightly open and body completely relaxed for a change. Mikey smiles, drops the towel to the floor and lies down next to Ryan who immediately wraps himself around Mikey and it should be awkward with them both so bony and sharp, but they have long ago learned to cuddle without getting hurt.

Mikey wraps his arms around Ryan and falls asleep as soon as his eyes are closed.


End file.
